Da BIG Boss
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Info Piccolo Italia is a medium sized, moderately developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Piccolo Italia work diligently to produce Oil and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Piccolo Italia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Piccolo Italia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Piccolo Italia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Piccolo Italia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Piccolo Italia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. I am currently a tech seller, so anyone who wishes to buy tech can do so through me at a rate of 6M/100T. *4 nukes eaten, 2 nations ZI'ed* Brief History Piccolo Italia was formed in early December 2011, and joined the New Polar Order in the middle of the Grudge War (12/07/2011). On 01/02/2012, Da BIG Boss passed their Academy, becoming a full member of Polaris. NpO, sadly, went on to lose this war, but Piccolo Italia continued to enjoy success. He became an NpO diplomat to Mushroom Kingdom and served from 04/05/2012 to 06/03/2012. Then, during the last week of July that year, Da BIG Boss decided that he was not satisfied with the lack of growth he had been experiencing as of late and subsequently resigned from Polaris. Shortly afterwards, on 08/03/2012, he ended up joining the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers. Despite several runs with inactivity, Piccolo Italia ended up growing larger than it ever has under CRAP. After having been Minister of Recruitment in 2012 and Minister of Finances in 2017, Da BIG Boss decided that he wanted to try and branch off on his own, and so resigned from CRAP on New Year's Day 2018 and resurrected Atlantis that same day, where he currently serves as Praetor. Positions held NpO member: 12/07/2011 - 07/12/2012. ---- New Desolate Order member (NpO tournament edition): 03/25/2012 - 08/13/2012, 04/21/2014 - 06/08/2014*, 02/28/2017 - present. *The exact date is unknown, so the earliest possible day is used. ---- NpO Diplomat to MK: 04/05/2012 - 06/03/2012. ---- CRAP base member: 08/03/2012 - 09/29/2012. ---- CRAP advanced member: 09/29/2012 - 11/28/2012, 02/06/2013 - 03/08/2017. ---- CRAP Minister of Recruitment: 11/28/2012 - 02/06/2013. ---- CRAP Minister of Finances: 03/08/2017 - 01/01/2018. ---- Praetor of Atlantis, 01/01/2018 - present.